Ninja Storm, Retold
by CrimsonSamuraiLover
Summary: My version of NS. That's all I can say.
1. Prelude ch1

Prologue

Sensei Omino looked around the Thunder Academy, watching the students taking advantage of a well-deserved day off. He looked around and saw that two students were missing from his sight. He decided to check the woods for them. He walked into the woods and looked around. '_Of course_,' he thought as he saw the missing teenagers, '_I should have known that they would be together,_' He smiled as he saw the that they were asleep in each others arms. '_Even when they're asleep they can't stay away from each other. Who would have thought that those two would've become best friends?' _Sensei Omino thought, smiling. His eyes caught a little glimmer onthe Asian student's fingerand he stared, shocked. _'When in the world did that happen?' _He took pride in knowing everything that happened to his pupils. Suddenly, the sleeping teenagersstarted to stir. TheAsian studentawoke and felt a presence behind him. He jumped into a fighting stance, but calmed down once he saw it was only his Sensei. "Hello Sensei. How are you?"Heasked, bowing.

"I'm all right, but I would like to ask you where and when you got the ring on your finger," Sensei asked him, who blushed and looked at his hand. Theblonde haired teenagerwoke up at the comment about the ring. He yawned and said "Morning Sensei. What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30 in the afternoon, Hunter Bradley. And, when did you and Cameron decide to get engaged?"

"Sensei, Cam and I aren't engaged. The rings we wear are promise rings, not engagement rings. They show how committed we are to each other," Hunter told Sensei as he walked up to Cam and put his arms around him. Cam stiffened at first, but relaxed into Hunter's arms.

"And they're show how in love we are," Cam added. "Wait, did you say 3:30?" Cam asked Sensei Omino. At his nod, he pulled himself out of Hunter's grasp. "I need to go pack. I'm going home soon," Cam said as he walked out of the woods, completely missing the sad look on Hunter's eyes.

"Apparently, Hunter, you don't want Cameron to go back to the Wind Academy," Sensei asked him, correctly reading the look in his eyes.

"No, I don't Sensei. I mean, he's so excited to see his father again, but at the same time I know he's worried about what his father will think and do. I mean, from what he's told me, his dad is very old-fashioned. Doesn't like homosexuals at all. And he didn't want Cam to learn the ways of the ninja. I'm worried that he might flip out and do something to hurt Cam. I know I should be happy for him, but I'm not," Hunter said, spilling his heart out to Sensei. "I'm going to go help him pack," He said, then sprinted after Cam.

Sensei stared at his student's receding body and sighed. "You're not the only person worried for Cameron."

Cam's room

Cam packed his clothes away carefully, taking his time to make sure everything was packed away neat and proper. He was just about to start packing up his laptop when Hunter burst through the door. "Cam, I don't want you to leave," He said to him.

Cam sighed at the outburst and put down his laptop. "Hunter, we've been through this. I need to go back. As much as I love it here, the Wind Academy is my home. But I swear I'll come and visit," Cam told him as he sat down on his bed.

Hunter sat down next to him. "I know we've been through it. We've been through it every week for the past 5 months. But I still don't want you to go. I mean, what if your dad flips out when you get back and he hurts you?" Hunter asked, his eyes showing off every emotion he was feeling.

"Hunter, my father would never lay a hand on me," Cam told him, taking Hunter's hand in his own.

Hunter squeezed their intertwined fingers a little and spoke with worry lacing his voice, "I know, you tell me that every time I try to talk about this. But you've also told me that you haven't told your dad about your sexuality, seeing as you know his views on homosexuals. So technically you don't know what he'll do. Now I know you miss your father a whole lot, probably more than Blake and I miss our parents, but are you sure you can live with a man that could hurt you in an instant?"

Cam sighed again, resting his head on Hunter's shoulder. "Hunter, _you _could hurt me in an instant. _Anyone _could hurt me in an instant. I just feel that I should go home. I haven't seen him in 4 years. He probably misses me as much as I miss him. You know that if Dad does anything to me I'll come back here in an instant," Cam said to Hunter, trying to reassure him.

"I know you will. I'm just scared for you. And for our relationship," Hunter told him, wrapping an arm around Cam's waist. "I mean, what if we can't handle a long distance relationship? I don't wanna break up."

"We won't break up Hunter. We can handle a long distance relationship. Our love'll withstand anything that happens. Whether it be my father or the fact that we're apart from each other," Cam said, comforting him. "Hunter, are you sure that's all the pent-up emotions you have?"

"Yeah, why?" Hunter asked.

"Empathy and compulsion bring a lot of people's emotions to the surface, and I know of at least one we have in common right now," Cam said, staring at Hunter hungrily.

"Cam, are you honestly sure that we should...," Hunter said, feeling Cam use his compulsion powers on him, drawing up his hormones above all others. "Damn you Cameron," Hunter said, pushing a laughing Cam down on the bed and making use of the free time they had before Cam had to leave.

2 hours later

"Cam, if you ever use that compulsion power on me again, I'll hurt you," Hunter said as he, Blake, and Cam arrived on the Wind Academy with Cam's luggage in their arms. "I'm serious. I don't care if you're the hottest guy in the world, I'll still hurt you."

"Uh huh, right Hunter. Then I'll just use the power to mess with your emotions again and turn you into a horny Crimson Ninja," Cam said to him as they walked back to his old room. The newer students just stared at them as they walked by, and the older ones just gave each other a look that clearly said 'Hey look, the computer geek's back'.

"Do they always have that look when they come near you, bro?" Blake asked Cam as they walked closer to Cam's room.

"Yes. They usually make snide remarks too. I'm suprised they didn't," Cam said to them. "Well, here it is. The old room," Cam said as they stopped walking. Cam kicked the door and it swung open revealing Cam's father sitting on the bed with a picture of a toddler aged Cam dressed in a green long sleeved shirt and blue jean overalls. "Dad, I thought you said there would be no embarrassing pictures of me being shown to anyone today," Cam said as he entered the room.

"Cameron, you're back. I've missed you," Sensei said as he put the picture down. He took the bag from Cam's hands, set it down on the floor, and gave his son a huge hug. Blake and Hunter put down the stuff they were holding and looked around the room. Barely anything was there, seeing as Cam's stuff was in the bags they had just put down, but there were still some pictures on the walls. There was a picture of Cam as a baby being held in his mother's arms. There was a picture of Cam, about age 5, in what appeared to be a park holding a black and brown kitten. The only other picture on the walls was one where Cam looked to be about 15. He was on his knees in front of a tombstone with a somber expression on his face. There was a bouquet of blood red roses at his side. _'I guess this was taken at his mother's grave' _Hunter thought somberly.

"Dad, I love you, but I really need to breath," Cam told his father.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cameron," Sensei said, letting go of Cam. He then noticed the Thunder Brothers, and gave them very disapproving looks. "Who may I ask are you?" He asked in a hostile tone.

"Dad, the one in the navy is Blake, and the one in the crimson is Hunter. I've told you about them in my letters," Cam told his father before they could answer.

"Why are they here, Cameron? You know that only Wind Ninja Academy students are allowed on campus,"

"Dad, they helped me bring my stuff back. And they're my friends, so they can come onto campus. Well, actually, Blake is more like a brother to me and Hunter and I are dating," Cam rambled. Hunter couldn't believe what he'd just heard come from his lover's lips. And by the look on Sensei's face he couldn't believe it either.

"Cameron, did you just say that you're dating the one in crimson?" Sensei said, not believing it for a second.

"First of all, his name is Hunter. Second off, yes, I did say that I'm dating him and that's the truth. Hunter and I are lovers," Cam said as he tried not to use his empathy powers to check and see what his father was feeling. Sensei, momentarily stunned by the news of his son's sexual preference and his choice of partner, quickly came back to reality and walked out of the room.

Cam sighed. "Hey, do you guys wanna go out to town and get a bite to eat? I'm famished," Hunter and Blake readily agreed and walked out of the room.

_'This is going to end up being an interesting visit.'_


	2. Prelude to a Storm ch2

(3 months after the prologue)

Chapter 1

_'It's been 3 months since I came back from the Thunder Academy, and everytime I try to talk to him he just walks away. Maybe he didn't miss me after all,' _Cam thought as he walked through the Academy. _'I need to talk to him about this, whether he likes it or not.' _His mind made up, he walked towards his father, passing Shane, Tori, and Dustin. A quick check with his empathy confirmed what he thought he saw. On the outside, you just saw 3 teenagers that looked chastised and beat up, but on the inside you saw sadness and disappointment. "I don't know why you put up with them," Cam said as he stepped next to his father.

"Well then, Cameron, I suppose that's why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son." Cam's mouth quirked at the reply. Suddenly, Sensei walked a little bit away from Cam and looked at the sky, which was starting to accumalate swirling, purple clouds.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Just a shift in the weather, Cameron. Nothing to be alarmed about." His father's tone of voice told Cam that his father was lying. _'He wouldn't sound like that if he was telling the truth.'_

"Don't lie to me, Dad. Something's obviously wrong," Cam said to his father, who didn't reply to him. _'Time for the talk.' _"Dad, we need to talk about your reaction to my telling you about my sexuality."

"Cameron, are you sure that you're not just...experimenting?"

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. I've never been with a female in my life. You know that. I've never been attracted to a female. I don't know why you can't understand that I don't want to get married to some girl and have 2.3 kids. I'd much rather be with Hunter," Cam told him. His father sighed.

"Cameron, did I not raise you right?"

"Dad, you raised me perfectly. My being gay is not your fault. It's just the way I was born," Cam told his father.

"Cameron, just give me some time alone to think about this, all right?" Asked Sensei as he walked away.

"Sure." _'I just hope you don't come up with a bad answer.'_

The next day, after Lothor's attack

_'Oh god, my head is killing me. What the heck happened? Why am I covered in rubble?' _With that last thought, he started to dig his way up through the rubble. Suddenly he heard voices.

"Who's that?" Shane asked the others as he saw someone someone coming up from the rubble. "It's Cam. Help me get him out," Shane said to Tori and Dustin as they ran to reach Cam. "Cam, are you okay?" Shane asked as he saw that Cam was covered in dirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And get your arm off of my back," Cam snapped at Shane, noticing that was starting to act a little too friendly with him.

"Sorry." Suddenly, a beam was shot from Lothor's ship in outer space, aiming towards the young adults. They started running as more beams were shot at them.

Cam ran them to a door situated in the ground. He opened it up and told them to get inside.

"Cam, what is this place?" Shane asked once they were in the passageway.

"Just follow me," Cam said as he walked them towards Ninja Ops. He put his hand on the scanner that got Ninja Ops up and running.

Comments like "No way," and "that's amazing," were spoken, but Cam wasn't listening. He only wanted to get them informed and out of there ASAP.

The students walked into Ninja Ops. "Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them."

"What, this is like, some big secret?" Shane asked, looking at Cam in a slightly disturbing way.

"Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret. And quit looking at me like that. It doesn't suit you," Cam replied.

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam." Came Sensei's voice. A moving home moved to the Supercomputer and a guinea pig was inside of it. Remarks were made about the guniea pig, but Cam wasn't listening. _'Wow, he used my nickname. Maybe he didn't come up with a bad answer after all.'_

"My father's not a rat, he's a guinea pig."

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like missed it?" Dustin asked Shane and Tori.

"He's stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yes Shane, I'm stuck. Observe." He showed them the footage of when he became a guinea pig.

"Who's gonna be dumb enough to stop them?" Dustin asked after Sensei was done explaining everything.

"An excellent question, Dustin. The morphers, Cam."

"Father, you're not serious!"

"We have no choice."

"But these guys! I mean, them? They're, well they're."

"They're what?" Tori asked, effectively cutting Cam off.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" Shane asked Dustin.

"Acutally, dude, I'm kinda lost here."

"Now, Cam."

_'Jeez. We're dead. We're so dead. We're going to die a horrible, painful death.' _ Cam walked towards the students, holding the morpher box in his hands. "These are your Power Ranger Wind morphers."

"Yeah right," Tori said.

"Yes! See I knew it dude! Power Rangers are real." Dustin said as he and the others grabbed their morphers. Sensei explained to each of them about their Ranger identities, but Cam was beyond listening. His mind was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. _'If Lothor really is back, then Sensei Omino must have known about it. Maybe he already gave the Thunder morphers to whomever he was planning on giving them to. Maybe they're safe. Maybe we won't die a horrible, painful death anytime soon.'_

The Rangers started talking about the morphers and Tori tried to convince Dustin that there weren't any games on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the galexy." Cam said, already starting to become fearful for their lives again. _'We're dead, we're so dead.'_

Ninja Ops after the Rangers had gone into battle

"Dad, why in the world did you choose them? With our luck we'll end up dying a horrible, painful death," Cam said as he sat down in his chair to watch the battle. "It's 'Ranger Form!'" He said as he watched the Rangers. "I'm serious, Dad. If they can't remember the simple transformation phrase, how can you expect them to defeat Lothor and his army?"

"Cam, they're the only ones left. I'm sure that we won't die a horrible and painful death. Why must you be such a pessimist?"

"Dad, I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist. And I get like this when I'm freaked. You should know that by now," Cam said to his father, who was watching the fight unfold. "Um, Dad, you know the talk we had yesterday? The one about your reaction? Have you thought about it?" He asked, feeling a little uneasy. "Good job Dustin!" He added as he saw Dustin beat up some Kelzaks.

"I have thought about it, Cam. I've come to the conclusion that this whole thing is just a phase that you're going through. We'll talk more about this after the Rangers have left for the day."

"Yeah!" Cam cheered after the Rangers had defeated the monster, but he quickly lost his happiness when he looked at his father. _'How can he think that this is just a phase? I told him yesterday that I was full out gay. Why can't he just accept it?'_

Ninja Ops after the Rangers left to go back to their homes

"Dad, how could you think that this is just a phase? This is the way I am. It's not some effing phase!" Cam yelled at his father.

"Simple, Cameron. I believe that it's only a phase because that's what it is. It's a phase that you need to grow out of."

They kept arguing, not noticing that Dustin was standing in the doorway, staring in shock at what was taking place before him.

"Dad, I'm only going to say this one more time. I'm gay. I'm dating Hunter Bradley. It's not a phase. I'm not experimenting. Get used to it," Cam said, turning to walk out of Ninja Ops. He stopped walking when he saw Dustin standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Dustin?"

"Um, I was just coming to talk to Sensei. I'm sorry for listening in on your arguement. I'll get out of your way," Dustin said as he moved out of Cam's way. He watched as Cam stormed past him, mumbling nonsense under his breath. _'Woah,' _Dustin thought, _'he must be really POed.'_

"Dustin, would you please go after him? The last time we had a fight like this he ran away to the Thunder Academy for 4 years. I don't want him to do that again."

"Sure, Sensei."

The waterfall outside of Ninja Ops

Cam sat near the edge of the waterfall, deep in thought. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he actually jumped when Dustin called his name. "What do you want, Dustin?"

"I wanna talk to you. What was that fight about?"

Cam sighed as he thought on whether he should tell Dustin or not. "I came out to Dad about 3 months ago. He hasn't taken it well. He thinks that it's just a phase I'm going through."

"Ahh man, I know what you mean. I came out to my 'rents, Tori, Shane, and Kelly about 6 months ago. The 'rents still aren't totally believing me, but Tori and Kelly are okay with it. Shane's bi, so he's totally cool with it. But it's totally gonna break his heart when he hears you're off the market."

Cam digested Dustin's words, feeling happy that he wasn't the only person in the world going through this sort of thing. "Good. Maybe he'll stop staring at me as if I'm a piece of meat." He said, hoping that Shane would leave him alone. "Before you ask, I met him at the Thunder Academy. You'd like him. He's into motocross, just like you."

"Dude, sweet! Is there anytime I can meet him?" Dustin asked, excited at the prospect at meeting another moto rider.

"I don't know if he's okay or not, actually. He and his brother might've got taken by Lothor when he raided the Thunder Academy. You'd probably like his brother more than you would him, though. Blake actually likes to talk to people. I've got a picture of them here in my wallet, actually," Cam said as he pulled out his wallet in search of a picture he had in there. "Here it is," he said as he pulled it out and showed it to Dustin. "Hunter's the one with the blond hair. Blake is the dark skinned one."

"Woah, dude. You hooked a hottie! Tori would go for Blake in a second. Wait a sec, do you have long hair in this picture?"

"That picture is about a year old, I'll have you know. Blake's hair is shorter now and Hunter's hair is a little longer. And as you can see, I got my hair cut," Cam said, embarrassed. He sighed, took his picture back from Dustin, then got up. "I should probably head back inside and apologize for my outburst. He sent you out here to make sure I didn't run away again, didn't he?"

"Yea, he did. Why did you run away the first time?"

"Dad had forbidden me from training at the Wind Academy. So, I did what any defiant 18 year old would do: I ran away to a different Academy and trained there for 4 years. I'm starting to wish I had listened to Hunter and didn't come back."

"Dude, if you hadn't come back, we would've died. I'm glad you came back. I've gotta go. I'll come back for training tomorrow. See ya later, dude!" Dustin said as he walked away from Cam.

_'Well, I'm glad someone likes the fact that I came back. I can't exactly go back now, so I've just gotta ride it out. This is going to be a long battle.'_


	3. There's No I In Team ch3

_I'm sooo sorry for the wait! My laptop busted and the episodes I had downloaded were gone. But, thankfully, YouTube has most of the episodes up, so I can use those. Thanks Thundra, BJvision, jonoave, PernDragonrider, Crimson-Ranger, and CamFan4Ever for commenting. And, a special thanks to my beta, silvershinigami. Anyways, on to the chapter!_

Chapter 3

There's No I In Team

Cam watched as the Rangers did their simulation, mentally commenting on their performance. '_I'm not all that sure Shane's going to be a good leader. I mean, he's trying to do everything himself. Doesn't he know that he can't do that?'_

"Simulation over. Well, that was below average," Cam said with a small smile on his lips as the Rangers got themselves together. "It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it," he said, getting up.

"Rangers," he heard his father say, "you are lucky this was only a simulation."

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori asked. "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out. Tomorrow we will try again," Sensei said as he back flipped to the SuperComputer.

Cam shook his head and left to put his laptop away. He came back to talk to them about their performance, but he lingered in the open doorway, listening in on their conversation. _'I knew it. Shane thinks he can do everything himself. He needs to learn that they have to work as a team.'_

After the others had left, Cam turned to his father. "Dad, you do know that this is bad beyond all thinking, right?"

"Cameron, they will work it out."

"Dad, Shane's extremely stubborn. He's not going to accept that they have to work together in order to save the world unless he comes close to death."

"Yes, he will, Cam. It might take a while, but he will accept it. I'm off to meditate," Sensei said as he left the room.

Cam sighed as he watched his father leave the room. "I hope it doesn't take too long."

**The next day...**

"I just can't get this one piece to fit. If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydraulic systems..," Cam trailed off, typing away at his computer.

"Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer."

"What other kind is there?" Cam asked, already knowing the answer. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall, effectively drowning out his father's reply. _'Here come the Rangers,' _he thought to himself.

Tori and Dustin came into the room and sat down at the table, looking as if they'd just been kicked out of the academy. "Where's Shane?"

"I dunno. Single-handedly saving the world."

"Yeah. I guess it's nice being a one-man army," Tori said bitterly.

Cam stopped paying much attention after that. He noticed that the power readings were much higher than usual and he tapped into the police surveillance system. A video of Shane being repeatedly hit by metal objects popped up on the screen. "It's Shane and some weird magnet-head thing. I tapped into the police surveilance system when I saw that the power readings were off the chart."

"We better help him." Tori and Dustin ran off to help him, but Sensei stopped them. They stood by, watching the video of Shane getting slammed repeatedly against a wall and a car.

"Now?" Dustin asked, worried for Shane.

"Now," Sensei said, watching the Rangers transform. They rushed off to help Shane, and had the monster defeated, until a strange scroll-like thing appeared over the monster. The monster grew to at least 4 times his original size.

"The program still isn't sequencing. I don't think they can handle it," Cam said after the monster finished growing.

"They're ready Cam. Sends the Zords."

"All right. Just a few more seconds to access the holographic portals...got it!" Cam said as he slammed his hand down on the button on the middle of the keyboard.

He explained the Zords to the Rangers, all the while praying that they'd win the battle. He watched as they battled, silently thinking about how Hunter and Blake would've handled it. '_Blake and Hunter probably would have already combined their Zords and would have him beaten by now. I really need to stop comparing them to Blake and Hunter.' _He told the Rangers to do what it said on the prompt screen while he prayed for the best. He cheered when the Rangers had finally beaten the monster.

**After the battle...**

"All the people are back to normal," he said, thankful that they had won. He listened as his father gave them a very short lecture, and he even chuckled a bit when he saw the puzzle his father had been working on.

After everyone had left, he opened up a drawer on the desk of the SuperComputer and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Cam and Hunter taken 2 weeks before Cam had come back to the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam was nestled in between Hunter's legs with his head back against Hunter's shoulder. Hunter had his back against a willow tree while his arms encircled Cam's waist. Both were shirtless and water was dripping on them from the willow tree. Cam sighed as he remembered that day, not noticing that Dustin had crept up behind him.

"Damn, I'm so jealous of you right now," Dustin exclamied, snapping Cam out of his memory.

"Dustin, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cam asked, putting the picture back in the drawer.

"Nah, just wanted to see how you were holdin' up. When was that picture taken?"

"It was taken two weeks before I came back to the Wind Academy. The students had been sent out during a thunderstorm to connect with their elements. I, not having that kind of element, only went because I'd get a chance to be with Hunter. Blake snuck a camera out with him and followed us around. After the rain stopped, he had us pose under that willow tree. We snuck back out there the next day and he carved our initials onto it. I really miss him and Blake."

"What kind of element do you have?" Dustin asked, not knowing very many of the elements.

"I don't know if you'd call it an element, but it's a good power. Empathy and compulsion," At Dustin's blank stare, he clarified. "Empathy is the power to feel, understand, and read emotions. Compulsion is the power to control another person's emotions."

"Whoa, that does seem like a good power. Remind me never to piss you off," Dustin joked, checking his wristwatch. "Oh man, I'm sooo late for work!" he said. His face suddenly became much more serious, "Cam, thanks for coming back. And thanks for sending the Zords out when we needed them. We owe you big time, and it just keeps growin' every time you save us. Thanks," Dustin said, giving Cam a quick kiss on the cheek. Cam, startled, stared blankly at Dustin. "No worries, dude, just sayin' thanks!"

Dustin winked.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Dustin."

"See ya tomorrow, Cam!" Dustin yelled as he ran out of Ninja Ops. Cam turned off the computer and walked back to his room, silently praying.

_'Please let Hunter and Blake be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright...'_

_AN:Does anyone else want the picture I described? I know I want it!_


End file.
